1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED headlamp, which generates a low-beam light distribution with a reflection system, and which can also be switched to generate a light distribution that is not dimmed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system of this type is disclosed, for example, in JP 2011129283. Furthermore, a system is disclosed in DE 10 2007 025 337, in which special LED chip combinations are specified. DE 10 2010 045 847 represents a further application in this field. The generation of a light distribution using a reflection system is understood to mean a generation thereof that can be achieved without expensive and heavy projection lenses.
Looking at known systems, there is also still a need for a motor vehicle headlamp using a semiconductor light source like light emitting diodes (LED), which is inexpensive and which provides both a dimmed light distribution as well as a high-beam light distribution, exhibiting a good performance level regarding the generated light volume and the quality of the light distribution. The light volume refers to the illumination of the region in front of the headlamp with a specific luminous flux (e.g. 1,000 lumen). The quality is measured according to criteria such as homogeneity of the brightness, the avoidance of a glare, a sharpness of the light/dark borders, a limited brightness gradient in the transition from bright to dark in the lateral edge regions, a good lateral illumination, and so on. One example of a dimmed light distribution is a known low-beam light distribution. One example of a non-dimmed light distribution is a known high-beam light distribution.
A double headlamp is distinguished by two light exit surfaces for each headlamp, this being for each side of the vehicle. With an adjacent arrangement of the light exit surfaces of a conventional headlamp, the light exit surface for the low beam light is disposed further to the outside than the light exit surface for the high-beam light. With conventional double headlamps, the low-beam light is generated by only the outer reflectors. Double headlamps are also known in which an outer reflector and an associated inner reflector have at least one different signal image (e.g. differently disposed brighter and darker regions of the respective light exit surface).
With the invention, however, both reflectors of a headlamp have a basically identical signal image when the low-beam light is activated, seen from a central direction, and also that the entire reflector surface, thus the sum of the reflector surfaces, appears to be illuminated in a uniform manner.